Des formes dans le sable
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Je lançai un regard aux formes dans le sable en restant muette. Le théâtre de l'horreur, voilà ce que c'était, voilà ce que j'aurais voulu répondre à Finnick. J'avais représenté la forêt qui constituait l'arène de mes Hunger Games, où Mitch avait trouvé la mort, où j'avais tué, où j'avais néanmoins survécu.


Hello ! Me voici avec mon premier OS sur cette trilogie que j'ai récemment découverte: Hunger Games (Merci la médiatisation du film !)

Enfin, je ne m'engage pas sur un terrain inconnu donc... Je vous laisse juger !

May the odds be ever in your favor !

(**Contre la participation de Robert Pattinson dans le deuxième film dans le rôle de Finnick Odair)**

* * *

La mer était très calme ce matin, et le vent frais ébouriffait mes cheveux. Je fis encore quelques pas, mon regard plongé dans le bleu des petites vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le sable dans un tourbillon de blanc. Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres. Je me sentais tellement bien à cet instant, loin du bruit, des cris, des courses effrénées pour sauver sa vie... Je m'assis dans le sable du District 4, enlevant mes chaussures comme lorsque j'étais petite. Les grains de sables chauds glissèrent entre mes orteils.  
Je souris, revoyant la frêle silhouette de Finnick à 12 ans sortir de l'eau en brandissant une anguille de mer qui me terrifiait. Nous passions nos journées sur cette plage, enfants, à faire des châteaux de sables, à se poursuivre dans l'eau ou à faire des projets d'avenir.  
Un sanglot se fit entendre. Je tournai la tête, surprise, avant de me rendre compte que le son venait de ma propre gorge. Interloquée, je me rendit compte que mes joues étaient baignées de larmes. J'essuyai les larmes au goût de sel. Pourtant, je me sentais bien. L'air marin me rendait aérienne, comme si je m'envolais loin, très haut au dessus de Panem, loin de ce District, loin des obligations du Capitole. Je levai une main aux ongles rongés pour tracer mon prénom dans le sable fin. Encore un souvenir d'enfance, lorsque je dessinais sans relâche tous les monstres de mon imagination qui me terrifiaient la nuit.  
Finnick riait en regardant les vagues engloutir mes chefs d'œuvres. Lorsque l'eau recouvrait mes peurs, je me sentais soulagée, comme si la mer les avait avalées.  
Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je traçai un grand arbre du bout de mon doigt. Puis un autre. Bientôt, une forêt entière se trouvait devant mes yeux. Ma main trembla sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi mais traçait un long et large fleuve serpentant entre les arbres. Un nouveau sanglot se fit entendre mais je décidai de l'ignorer, le chassant de mon esprit aussi facilement que s'il c'était agi d'une mouche. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel bleu tacheté de nuages clairs. C'était si beau...  
Quelqu'un s'assit à mes cotés et une main se posa sur mes épaules. Une odeur familière m'enveloppa.

_ Annie ? Fit la voix anxieuse de Finnick.

Je ne détachai pas mon regard des nuages mais esquissai un sourire, sachant qu'il saurait que je l'ai entendu.  
Je l'entendis soupirer. Je savais qu'il aurait voulu que je le regarde, que je lui sourie et que je lui réponde enfin. Comme avant. Mais Finnick ne se laissa pas abattre.

_ C'est quoi ce dessin, Annie ? Fit-il doucement en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens.

Je lançai un regard aux formes dans le sable en restant muette. Le théâtre de l'horreur, voilà ce que c'était, voilà ce que j'aurais voulu répondre à Finnick. J'avais représenté la forêt qui constituait l'arène de mes Hunger Games, où Mitch avait trouvé la mort, où j'avais tué, où j'avais néanmoins survécu. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

_ Annie ?

Il me prit dans ses bras et me força à le regarder. Je me plongeai immédiatement dans ses yeux verts d'eau que je connaissais par cœur. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils étaient remplis de larmes de colère.

_ Annie, je t'en prie ! Dis moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Je détournai le regard, voulant admirer à nouveau la mer calme, mais il me secoua rageusement. Je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille, je voulais regarder les vagues et ne plus penser à rien, ne plus réfléchir. Je ne voulais plus revoir la mort de chacun des sélectionnés dés que je fermais les yeux, non, je ne veux plus, je veux seulement partir, partir très loin et laisser Finnick ici. Je veux seulement qu'il me laisse tranquille.

_ Ça fait deux mois que tu n'as pas prononcé un mot ! Cria-t-il à nouveau. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ca, de me laisser tout seul !

Pendant un instant, nous nous regardâmes, lui avec colère, moi avec reproche. Puis il me serra contre lui, si fort que je pus distinguer les battements de son cœur à travers la peau de son torse nu.

_ Je suis désolé, Annie... Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me reculai et caressai sa joue pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave, que je ne lui en voulait plus. Je voudrais lui souffler que je suis désolée d'avoir voulu le quitter.  
Comment avais-je pu en vouloir à Finnick, qui passait ses journées à me contempler en silence pour respecter mon mutisme, qui se pliait en quatre pour m'arracher un sourire ? Depuis mon retour, il répondait furieusement par la négative à toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas folle, non, je suis seulement tiraillée par la douleur et la mélancolie, Finnick est le seul à l'avoir compris.  
Il baissa la tête et eu un nouveau soupir.

_ C'est très beau, murmura-t-il en montrant mon dessin.

Il traça un soleil au dessus de mes arbres mais je fronçai les sourcils en l'effaçant.

_ Il n'y avait pas de soleil, Annie ? Demanda Finnick de sa voix douce.

Je fis non de la tête. Je savais très bien qu'il avait suivi les jeux sur l'écran de la place de notre petit village de pécheur. Si ça avait été lui, le sélectionné du District 4, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force d'affronter les images de sa possible mort.  
Il dessina alors des nuages, si inoffensifs sur le sable de la plage, mais qui avaient bien failli me tuer.

_ Il a toujours plu, c'est ca ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement en grossissant du bout des doigts le tracé qui représentait le fleuve.  
L'eau de pluie avait fait sortir le fleuve de son lit, et les deux carrières du District 1 qui voulaient ma peau avaient péris noyés. J'avais été sauvée par les cours de natation de Finnick.  
Les souvenirs semblaient me poignarder, ma tête n'était plus qu'un feu brûlant où les cris résonnaient et je poussai un gémissement. Affolé, Finnick prit mon visage entre ses main rendues rêches par les filets qu'il nouait.

_ Annie, je suis désolé... N'y pense plus.

Il effaça le fleuve d'un coup de main.  
Mais mes sanglots se transformèrent en cris de peur, de colère et de douleur. Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elle même alors que je revoyais la tête de Mitch rouler sur le sol dans un grand éclat rouge. Finnick avait attrapé mes poignets et chuchotait des mots censés me calmer, d'une voix brisée.  
Finnick... Comment pouvais-je lui faire subir ça ? A cause de moi, il n'était pas heureux. Ma vie n'était plus qu'un tunnel de souvenirs et de crises de démences, et Finnick, mon Finnick était obligé de les subir.  
Je rouvris les yeux alors que mes cris s'étouffaient petit à petit dans ma gorge. Je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait couchée sur le sable, et me regardait silencieusement.  
Ses yeux magnifiques me couvaient d'un regard amoureux qui me faisait si chaud au cœur et si mal à la fois. Son amour, tout le monde le savait, était désespéré. Finnick Odair, le séduisant pécheur, était amoureux d'Annie Cresta, la gagnante des Hunger Games complètement cinglée. Je voulais de tout coeur le soulager, lui parler, mais mes lèvres ne s'ouvraient pas. Mon regard glissa vers les vagues qui devenaient plus grosses, qui roulaient paresseusement sur le sable, le mouillant un peu plus à chaque fois. Cela me fascinait.

J'entendis Finnick essuyer rageusement une larme. Mais lorsque ses bras me firent me rassoir à nouveau, ils étaient doux et tendres. Comment pouvait-il être si prévenant alors que je lui faisais subir le martyr ?

Mais il m'aimait. Je le savais, et je savais ce que cela faisait. Pendant cette horrible semaine, je ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à ses yeux et son sourire si espiègle que je voulais à tout prix revoir.

_ Tu veux qu'on rentre, Annie ? Il commence à faire froid.

Le soleil commençait sa longue descente vers l'horizon et son éclat devenait de plus en plus rose. J'eus un nouveau sourire pour la beauté du spectacle. Une vague plus grande que les autres vînt lécher nos pieds, effaçant par la même occasion ma forêt de souvenirs.

Mon coeur et ma tête s'allégèrent légèrement et je tournai la tête vers Finnick, tandis que ses yeux me scrutaient, interrogateurs. Je lui souris, laissant passer un long silence, m'apprêtant à prononcer mon premier mot depuis la mort de Mitch.

_ D'accord.

L'expression sur le visage de Finnick me récompensa de mon effort et nous rentrâmes au District 4, main dans la main.  
Le Capitole m'a pris un ami, ma tête et ma voix: je ne le laisserais pas me voler Finnick.


End file.
